Please don't Cry
by xh4z3L3y3sx
Summary: In Let Me Hear The Balalikas Ringing Out, instead of how Logan left when they were fighting, Rory broke up with him. Jess returned later that night, and they slept together. This is three years after that night. Lorelai and Rory never made up. Lit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Okay, well, I dont have a lot to say in this chapter but that I'm looking for a BETA. Oh, and I am continuing this story even if noone reviews or likes it. I know that that is weird, but I love this story plot and I am going to do this for fun. lol. I haven't had this much fun writing since a long time. So, review, but if you dont I'm still gonna continue. lol. See ya in the next chapter!**

Rory held on to her son's hand tightly as they made their way into the diner. She couldn't help it but keep on glancing at her as much as she could. She wanted to make sure he was okay for some reason.

"Mommy, your hurting my hand." Nick mumbled as the little bell on top of the diner as they entered.

"Oh, sorry." Rory sighed. She was going to have to face them pretty soon, and there was no better time but the present. As soon as they entered the diner, everyone who was there turned their attention to the door. Many people gasped or whispered something to each other. _'God, they already know that I'm here. And when they see that I'm with my three year old son then the people will really start talking.' _She thought to herself. When she finally caught a glimpse of who was looking at her, she took a deep breathe. It was Lorelai, like usual she was sitting at the counter. To her surprise, her mom just jumped off the counter and ran to her daughter to pull her into a tight hug. Making Rory let go of her son's hand.

"Oh my god, are you really here?" Lorelai cried as she held on to her daughter. After about five minutes, Nick just looked at Lorelai and pulled on her shirt which made Lorelai look at him.

"She can't breathe." Nick stated. Rory smiled at his boldness and then pulled away from her mother. "Mommy, why is this lady hugging you?" He asked.

"Mommy?" Lorelai asked in confusion and Rory just nodded. "Umm, okay, well, let's go over there. Luke will be super happy to see you." She lead her daughter and her son over to the counter. Where Rory sat next to her mom and picked up Nick and placed him on her lap.

"I'm hungry." Nick whined.

"Oh, sweetie, umm, when Luke comes back from the kitchen he will get you something to eat." Lorelai smiled. Nick smiled back and then whispered something in his mom's ear.

"He says that he likes you." Rory sighed, but then smiled also. Then, almost instantly, Luke walked out of the kitchen.

"No matter if you say that you have had no coffee at all today, I am not giving you any coffee. So don't get any..." Luke stopped when he saw that Rory was in the seat next to Lorelai, and had a kid in her arms. "Rory?" He smiled then looked at Lorelai who nodded. "Wow."

"Yeah, I'm pretty wowed about it myself." Rory smiled.

"Mommy, wowed is not a word." Nick said rolling his eyes. "When you said that you could have at least used a proper sentence."

"Okay, no more sentence correcting for mommy today." Rory stated. "How about you look at the menu and see what catches your interest. Okay?" Nick just nodded.

"Wow, really smart kid." Luke sighed.

"Yeah." Rory replied.

"Well, he has good genes." Lorelai stated then stopped. "I think. Okay, well, can we cut to the chase? I really don't like all this small talk." They nodded and Nick looked up from his menu.

"Yeah, cut to the chase." Nick agreed, which made them laugh.

"What is your name?" Lorelai asked.

"Nicholas Lucas Mariano." Nick replied. Luke and Lorelai looked like something had just knocked the wind out of them. "That's what Rory calls me when she gets really mad at me."

"Nick, I told you not to call me Rory, it's either mom or mommy." Nick just rolled his eyes.

"Mariano?" They both asked at the same time. Rory sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." Rory whispered.

"How can……" Luke started but Rory cut him off.

"Details later. Nick is right here." Rory stated. "Okay, well, who else is hungry but me? 'Cause I am vanished." Lorelai nodded.

"Me too." She agreed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here." Rory thanked the couple as they entered the Danes' home. As Lorelai was turning the knob, Rory noticed that she had an engagement ring on, and a marriage ring. "Umm, I'm going to go put Nick to sleep and then we can talk." Lorelai and Luke just nodded as they watched mother and son go into Rory's old room.

"Oh my god." Lorelai sighed. "She has a kid. Wow, she has a kid. I am a grandma. How is that possible? Huh? I am too young to be a grandma. And another huge detail is that it's Jess' kid. How can that be? Oh my god. I'm hyperventelating. I'm freaking out."

"Shh…" Luke soothed her as they both plopped on the couch. "I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explenation. And I'm not too happy about this either, I mean, I _am _a grandpa.You're not the only one that has a reason to be freaked out right now."

"I know, but, come on. We haven't even told her that we're married yet. That's what happens when you are completely out of touch with your kid for three years. She has reproduces with Jess." Lorelai sighed and moved a little towards Luke.

"Okay, let's not get gross now." Luke stated. "But, look at him, he looks like a great kid. He's super smart and completely like you and Rory, and not to mention Jess."

"But their not married. They're not even together. That kid has no father."

"How do you know that she hasn't told him?"

"Well, duh, he would have told us." Lorelai put her hands on her lap. "This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be there when she had a kid, and she was supposed to be the maid of honor at our wedding. Everything is exactly the opossite of how things are supposed to be." She rested her head on Luke's shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head.

About ten minutes later, Rory walked into the living room and found them in that exact position.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt anything. But, can I join you?" Rory asked.

"Of course, babe. You can always come in here." Lorelai smiled and released from Luke's grip. "Okay, let's start from square one." She said as soon as Rory was seated on a chair near them.

"Okay. Well, I see that your married." Rory pointed to Lorelai's rings.

"Yes, we are married. We have been for about a year now." Lorelai sighed. "Well, I see that you have a kid."

"Yeah, I do. Umm, it was some time after we had our fight about Yale. Well, Jess visited me at Grandma and Grandpa's house. He told me he wrote a book, and then I got into a huge fight with Logan. Which resulted us to break up, anyways, later that night Jess visited me again and we… umm… slept together." She could see Luke squirming in his seat. "Well, he left the morning after and we never got to talk. And about two weeks later, I got these weird cravings for healthy food and… that resulted in Nick. I pretty much moved out of the grandparent's house after that and raised Nick by myself when I moved in with Paris on an apartment off campus. I have finished Yale. I finished it when Nick was about two. I got help from my friends when I had classes and stuff."

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other and then at Rory.

"I know that you don't understand the whole fighting with Logan, and mostly everything else. But, it all happened. And now here I am, I wanted to see you again and tell you about Nick. And Yale. I just took one step at a time."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, honey." Lorelai smiled and went over to her daughter and gave her a giant hug. "You doing all these wonderful things by yourself. And having the courage to come back here after all those years. Now I'm certain that I raised you right."

"I never had a doubt." Rory smiled.

"Rory, I'm very happy for you." Luke nodded. "You seem like you have everything in your life under control…" Rory cut him off by running over there and giving him a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of mom." Rory whispered.

"Hey, I heard that. I don't need anyone to take care of me. I am a very independent woman. Just because Rory, here, raised a child and graduated Yale gives her no right to bully those of us who don't have that child and Yale thing going for them. But, I guess I will forgive her because she is my daughter." Lorelai laughed.

"Okay, but I have one question. How did you deal when Nick asked you about his father?" Luke asked.

"I told him the truth. That Jess loved him very much, but he had other responsibilities. And that he should forgive him for not being here." Rory's face dropped a little when she talked about Jess. "I'm sure Jess would have loved him. But, I couldn't just ruined everything he had going for him by dropping a kid on his hands."

"You know, he looks exactly like Jess." Lorelai smiled.

"That's what hurts the most." Rory sniffled. Lorelai looked at Luke then walked over to her daughter and comforted her. She then shooed her husband away so she could have some qualaty time with Rory.

"I'm so glad my baby's home." Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear, held her closely.

**A/N: Do you like it? You know how to show your affection, press the review button!**


	2. Happy Tears

**Chrissy: I'm glad that I could make the plot better for you. And I'm very glad that you like my story.**

**just hidden: The only thing that I can tell you without giving too much away, Is that he _has _been keeping in contact with Lorelai and Luke. Enjoy the chapter, I'm glad you like my story!**

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. You guys are awesome! Please keep on reviewing. Umm, what else do I have to say? Well, enjoy the chapter! **

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, but my lovely characters: Hannah, Nick, and Manny. If you dont understand this, you will at the end of the chapter. Thank you!

* * *

The whole family was having breakfast the next morning, at the diner. Nick had refused to eat his mom's cooking, and Lorelai's cooking wasn't much better. And Luke had already gone to work. So, they all headed to the beloved diner.

"God, I can just feel everyone gossiping about me and Nick everywhere." Rory huffed.

"Mommy, you said that gossip is bad. That the people who gossip go to hell." Nick smiled. And then Lorelai looked at Rory accusingly.

"Nicky, I did not say that." Rory blushed.

"Lying is bad too, mommy." Nick sighed.

"Where did you learn that word?"

"The crazy people on TV kept on saying it over and over again." Nick rolled his eyes. "Their uncivilized as you say. But, I felt like the circumstances were good enough for me to use the word, 'hell.'"

"Oh my god, Nick, please don't use that word." Rory stated.

"Also, when you came home one day, you said, 'Fuck that bastard.' I believe that it was about your bastard editor." Nick smiled.

"Nicky!" Rory exclaimed as she put her hand over Nick's mouth. "I don't ever want to hear you say those words ever again. Do you hear me? Those are bad, bad words and only bad people use them. Trust me when I say this."

"But you used them." Nick whined.

"Well, she quit." Lorelai interrupted.

"Mommy said that daddy quit smoking for her. Is that the same?" Nick asked.

"You told him about Jess?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yes, she did. When she was really drunk from coming home from a really big party that her boss threw, and I had to stay with yucky Aunt Paris." Nick made a funny face. "She was telling me how she missed him, and that he was a great guy. Mommy was crying a lot, and that made me sad."

"Umm, Nick, why don't you go see if Uncle Luke will get you some orange juice please." Rory interrupted him. Nick nodded and went behind the counter. Lorelai looked sadly at her daughter then turned her attention back to her coffee.

"You were crying over Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"Change the subject please." Rory sighed. Her mother just nodded and took another sip.

"Sweetie, maybe you still love…" The door opening interrupted Lorelai. She turned around and found Jess and a girl at the door. Rory seemed this was strange. She looked about six. "Hannah!" Lorelai exclaimed and ran the door. She swooped her up and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Auntie Lorelai!" She exclaimed and squeezed her aunt. "Where's Uncle Luke?" Hannah asked. Lorelai pointed to Luke and she ran out to greet him.

"Jess!" Lorelai surprised her daughter by reaching out and hugging Jess tightly, and soon he was hugging her back.

'_What is he doing here! And who is that girl? Oh, no, Is that his daughter? Oh my god, He has moved on. He is probably happily married with some skanky bitch. Ugh, why am I calling her names when I haven't even met her? Just please regain yourself, and think it over….' _Rory thought as she watched Jess talk with her mom.

"Wow, Hannah looks huge." Lorelai commented, trying to cover up Rory with her back. _'This is going to be one hell of a day.' _She thought to herself.

"Are you trying to cover up something behind you?" Jess asked.

"Uh, no. Why would you even think that I would be hiding anything from you? I mean, hello? Have I ever hid anything from you? No. So don't start with your accusations, mister. God, you are so paranoid. The world does not revolve around you." Lorelai rambled on. "Hey, I bet if you take a walk you will feel nice and freshly clean. Umm, yeah." Jess just shook his head and moved Lorelai out of the way to reveal Rory feeding some little kid. "Uh, sorry, umm, that's Rory's evil clone."

"Please take Hannah outside for a little while, and don't let her see Rory." Jess instructed Lorelai.

"What? Why?" Lorelai questioned.

"Please Lorelai." Jess pleaded. Lorelai sighed, then nodded and went to do what was asked of her. Rory still had her attention on the little boy, so he went over to her and sat next to her. She jumped when he tapped on her shoulder. "Umm, hi."

"Hi." Rory stuttered. "What are you doing here?" She asked straight out.

"Well aren't we subtle." Jess smirked. "Besides, shouldn't I be asking you that question, Miss. Dissapear from home while Lorelai cries her eyes out. Are you finally here for good, or are you just here to upset us a little more?"

"Ass." Rory whispered under her breathe. "I did not dissapear from home. Me and her were in a fight, you should know you only took advantige of me the night that I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Me? Take advantige of you? Right." Jess retorted.

"Mommy, what are you talking about?" Nick interrupted.

"Umm, nothing, sweetie. Look, grandpa Luke is waiting for you over there, so why don't you…"

"Hi, how old are you?" Jess asked Nick. Trying not to scare him and interrupting Rory.

"I am three years old. How old are you?" Nick asked.

"Well, I am very old. You wouldn't want to know." Jess smiled. "Three years old, huh. Nice, very nice, Rory." He exclaimed looking at Rory.

"Luke, please take Nick, I need to speak to Jess for a little while." Rory exclaimed giving Nick to her step-father.

"Now I know that you aren't that selfish, Rory. How could you not have told me that I had a kid? I mean, ask anyone else in this goddamn town and you will see that they would agree with me on this. Which is pretty rare." Jess yelled as soon as they had reached the storage room.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Just listen to me for five seconds!" Rory screamed.

"There is no explenation or anything for this. And even if there is, I don't want to hear it! Cause that is my kid out there and I didn't know him. What the hell is that all about?"

"He knows about you, Jess. I tell him about you every night. Why are you reacting this way?"

"Umm, Rory, I have a right to know if I have a kid."

"Yeah, I know. But, I didn't want you to be tied down by a kid. I wanted you to have a great life without having to hear about me whine that my feet hurt or any of the other crap that I complained about. I didn't want you to be responsible for another person's needs."

"Too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you think Hannah is? Yeah, my daughter. But, guess what? Her fucking mother left her as soon as she was born. I had to do that alone. If it had been with you, I would have had someone to help me. Or I would have been able to help you. But since you didn't tell me, I had to get Manny pregnant and watch her split." Jess sighed.

"So, now your blaming this all on me?" Rory exclaimed.

"Of course not." Jess stated. "But don't you get it? We were supposed to be together. And now I have to take care of Hannah." Rory felt tears threatining to fall. "Now don't get me wrong, I love Hannah. She is my everything. And I don't know where I would be without her. She helped me with the whole raising her thing. I don't know how that could be, but she made things easier."

"How old is she?"

"What?"

"How old is she?" Rory exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just very, very upset. Just tell me, how old is she?"

"Hannah is five." Jess stated.

"_Graceful._"

"What?"

"Hannah, it means Graceful." Rory sighed. "When I was looking for baby names it appeared on the top 100 baby names."

"What's his name?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. Umm, your… our son." Jess choked out.

"His name is Nicholas Lucas Mariano." Rory smiled.

"What does Nicholas mean?"

"_The Victory Of The People._"

"You know, I named Hannah after your mom… and I guess, you." Rory looked confused, and that made Jess smile. "Her name is… Hannah Lorelai Mariano."

"That sounds really bad." Rory laughed.

"I know, but she was the only thing that reminded me of you." Jess whispered. Rory smiled and looked deep into Jess' eyes and saw a touch of darkness and sadness. "Besides, Where did you get Lucas? From Luke, right?"

"Yeah, he was always like a father to me, and I wanted something to honor that." Rory nodded.

"One question, why did you have his last name be Mariano? Why not Gilmore?" Jess asked with curiousity.

"Because… you're his father. And I at least wanted him to have a little part of you. Even though he looks identically like you, your basically twins." Rory laughed. "Okay, well, umm, we should…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Rory stated. "Oh, well, I just remembered, we have to figure out what to tell them."

"Oh, about that. I need to tell you something." Jess sighed, Rory nodded and listened closely. "Umm, when Hannah turned two, she started asking about her mom… I hate Manny. Okay, sorry, that was really out of the blue. Anyways, she would ask me who was her mom and what did she look like. Things like that. Well, I told her that you were her mom." He mumbled.

"What?" Rory exclaimed.

"I showed her pictures of you every single night. And she loves you so much. I loved… love you so much. I wasn't ready to let you go. I still am not ready to let you go. But, that's beside the point, we can talk about that later. Umm, she really loves you and now that you're here and we're going to be staying in the same house. She'll recognize you from the pictures…"

"Wow, Jess, this is a lot of information to consume in such little time." Rory felt tears come down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away with her hand. "Umm, what pictures did you show her?"

"Umm, a bunch of High School pictures of when we were together." Jess whispered. He took out his wallet and took out about five pictures of them and placed them on Rory's hands. "There, look at them. Please."

Rory took a deep breathe and turned the pictures around. The first picture was of Rory and Jess kissing against some tree. She smiled at it, when at the bottom it said 'Yuck! I can't believe I took a picture of this. They are standing in the way of nature.' She recognized her mom's hand writing. Then, there was a few pictures that were of Rory and Jess reading to each other, on a bench in the middle of the night. The semi- last one was of Jess and Rory on the bridge. Rory had her head resting on Jess' lap as he played with her hair and watched the lake. Tears started rolling down her cheeks again. Soon, she reached the last one. It was one of Rory in her Chilton uniform sitting on the counter and smiling at the camera. On the bottom of the picture, there was Jess' hand writing. It said, 'My beautiful blue eyed beauty.'

"So many memories opened up again." She cried and sniffled. "Good memories." Rory whispered, then looked up at Jess.

"Please… don't cry." Jess stated in a very low tone. "I hate it when you cry. I just want to punch whomever made you cry." Rory smiled at this.

"But don't you get it, Jess? These are happy tears." Rory sighed with a smile. They both snapped out of it after like two minutes of looking at each other. "So, I am Hannah's mother."

"Umm, I guess."

"How are we going to deal with this, Jess? We both have our own responsibilities, and we don't have time to deal with two kids. I mean, I don't even know Hannah. How can I be her mom?"

"Look, Rory, you don't have to be. If you want I'll tell her the truth. I didn't mean to get you into this mess." Jess sighed.

"It's fine. What's done is done. You can't go back now." Rory stated. "Okay, we have a real situation here, this isn't anything that's going to be solved in one day."

"Of course."

"Hannah will see me today when we go out so… I guess we'll have to face the music there. But, Nick doesn't know what you look like. I mean, I have many pictures of you, it's just that I didn't have the heart to show them to him."

"But won't Nick be confused when she sees Hannah calling you mom or mommy or mamma. I don't really know what she'll call you. I don't have much expirience in that department."

"Okay, your drifting off the subject here, Jess."

"Right, sorry."

"We'll just have to tell them." Rory sighed.

"What kind of plan is that?"

"I don't know, but do you suggest anything better? Hmm? Any good ideas that your not sharing, mister?" Jess just rolled his eyes. They both heard a knock on the door.

"_Are you guys making out or something, 'cause we need you out here. And unless your both half undressed, 'cause we don't want you out here is your half undressed." _They heard Lorelai ramble on the other side of the door.

"_Get to the point, Lorelai." _They heard Luke interrupt.

"_Okay, Jeez… Umm, your kids are waiting for you. And you know kids when they get restless. Specially you guys' kids. So, get your butts out here!" _Lorelai finished and they rolled their eyes.

"Coming!" They both yelled out.

"Umm, we should go." Jess stated. "Ready to face the music?"

"Ready when you are, Dodger." Rory smiled.

**Review, please!**


	3. Dont mess with a Gilmore

**Disclaimer: Hold on... Let me check... Nope. Dont own Gilmore Girls.Although I do own this nice piece of pink bubble gum. Mmm...**

**A/N: Wow. I'm so happy that you like this story! I am going to continue it. But, I'm not usre if how long I should make it. I'm not going to make it _that _long. But, there will definitley be more chapters. Okay, well, please please please keep on reading and review!**

* * *

"Ugh, finally. You guys were in there for such a long time. I thought that you were…"

"Not in front of the kids, Lorelai." Jess interrupted. Lorelai rolled her eyes and nodded. "Umm, Hannah, we need to talk to you for a little while." Hannah's eyes immediately lit up when she saw Rory.

"Yeah, sweets, we need to talk to you also." Rory stated looking at Nick. Nick just nodded.

"Umm, you guys need help?" Lorelai asked.

"No, we'll be fine. But, thanks, mom." Rory smiled. The four of them made their way up into the apartment, Rory carrying Nick. And Jess leading Hannah in front of them in the narrow stairs. They finally made their way into the apartment that used to be Luke's. "Okay, well, you guys sit there. And we will talk." Nick and Hannah both went to the bed and sat on it with a bounce. "Umm, Jess, do you want to start?"

"Sure." Jess sighed. "Umm, Nick… I am your father." Rory hit him on the arm.

"You might as well have said, 'Luke, I am your father.'" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well, how else was I supposed to say it?" Jess exclaimed.

"Wait, who is this kid?" Hannah asked, annoyed that the attention wasn't on her. "You can't be my brother?"

"Of course I'm not your brother. I'm way too smart to be your brother."

"You're puny."

"I'm three!" He held up three fingers.

"Okay, could we stop the bickering for three seconds?" Rory asked. "Okay, let's get this over with. Hannah, I am your mother. Nicky, Jess is your father. Meaning him." Rory pointed at Jess.

"Well that was way better." Jess rolled his eyes.

"And yes, that means that you are brother and sister." Rory stated, ignoring Jess' comment. "Case closed."

"Daddy, is she really my mommy?" Hannah asked. Jess just nodded with a sad smile. Hannah smiled the biggest she had ever smiled and ran over to her 'Mom' and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much, mommy."

"Oh, you have no idea, baby girl." Rory smiled. Jess mouthed _thank you _to her.

"Hey, she is _my_ mommy!" Nick yelled and tried to get on top of Rory.

"Woah, there will be enough mommy to go around." Jess exclaimed. Then, laughed. "Did that not sound dirty to you?"

"Oh, yeah." Rory choked, she was being squeezed to death by her kids.

"Don't strangle her." Jess called out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The four of them, walked down the side walk towards home. Rory had each of her kids on each hand. They insisted on holding their mother's hand. And Jess just tagged along behind.

"Mommy, where were you all these years? How come you left us?" Hannah asked sadly. Jess looked hesitantly at Rory.

"Umm, well you see, I had Nick back then, and I had to take care of him. And I was so tired from taking care of him that I couldn't handle two kids. But…" Rory stopped in front of her and knelt down on one knee. "I will never ever leave you again."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." Rory smiled and did the pinky thing with her. (A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't think of what to call it. But, you all know what I'm talking about.)

"Hey mommy, why are we here?" Nick asked quietly.

"So many questions." Rory laughed. "Umm… I wanted to see your grandparents again. And your little sister. And your father." She gave Jess a small smile. "And I thought that we could take a little vacation."

"I like it here." Nick smiled.

"Yeah, me too. This is where mommy grew up." Rory stated.

"Really?" Both kids asked at the same time.

"Yup. Really." Rory smiled.

"Is that why you were crying over daddy that night? 'Cause you missed him?" Nick asked.

"She cried over me?" Jess asked, and catched up with them.

"Yeah, she was saying all these things about missing you and why…"

"Nicky, enough." Rory said sternly. Jess looked sadly at Rory, but she just looked away. "Okay, guys, we're here. Umm, go play inside. And be careful!" She called after them. Soon, it was just Rory and Jess left on the drive way.

"Rory…" Jess started.

"Stop. Please drop the subject I'm not up for too much more drama today than I have already had." Rory said equally as sternly. "Now what are our sleeping arrangements?" She aked softly.

"I don't know. But, Rory…"

"Don't Jess." Rory stated. "There is only one room. My room."

"That's where I usually stay when I come for a visit or something." Jess replied.

"But you hate sleeping in twin beds. You said that they are just too small. And that you would rather sleep on a hollowed Oak Tree, because that would be more comfortable."

"Wow, you really have a good memory." Jess laughed, but Rory just rolled her eyes. "The first time I came to visit, I slept on your bed. Even if it was the most uncomfortable thing in the world. Just because you slept there. It had your scent And body in the matress. It was the closest that I came to you."

"That's ridiculous." Rory blushed. _'That's romantic' _She really thought. "Oh my god. That is the sweetest thing ever." She put a hand over her mouth and Jess smirked. "Ugh, how come I can't ever lie to you? Huh?"

"Anyways, soon, the sheets had to be washed."

"Yeah, it's called hygiene."

"So, I lost any purpose to keep on sleeping in your bed. So, I got a queen bed. Where I would actually fit." Jess finished ignoring Rory's comment.

"So the point of your tale is…"

"That we can both sleep in the queen matress." Jess smirked.

"Jess, I don't think it would be appropriate to sleep in the same bed when we're not actually sleeping together." Rory sighed.

"Do two people go into the bed just to have sex?"

"No, but…"

"Okay, then." Jess smirked. "We get your bedroom. Nick and Hannah sleep with Lorelai and Luke. Problem solved." Rory sighed, and nodded. But then stopped.

"Umm, wait. I don't think that mom and Luke would want to share their bed with a three year old and a five year old."

"No, don't worry about that. Lorelai usually insists on it when me and Hannah visit. She loves her so much. And besides, now that she has two grandchildren, they both need equal attention." Jess replied. "Why? You afraid to be alone in a bed with me?"

"What? Jess, that is ridicoulus. I mean, we have done it before. It's not like we need a chaperone." Rory rolled her eyes, and Jess smirked. "I know, dirty."

"You know, we're starting to sound like Lorelai."

"Well, get over it. Bed buddy." Rory smirked then made her way to the house and into the house, just leaving Jess there, equally smirking.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Now, the whole family was watching TV in the living room. Eating many amounts of junk food. For the kids, Jess insisted on making them MAC AND CHEESE so they wouldn't go into a sugar coma. And Lorelai was just trying to show Nick how to play peek- a- boo, but she was not being succesful.

"Ugh, sweetie, I'll give you a cookie if you play the damn game." Lorelai pleaded.

"Don't bribe our son." Rory interrupted.

"Yeah, your scaring him." Luke added.

"Grandma Lorelai swore!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah, and daddy said that when you swear it means that you hate the other person who you are swearing at." Hannah stated. "So that means that Grandma hates Nick!"

"Wait, no, I do not hate Nick." Lorelai protested. "I love Nick. Although, I'm not greatly happy of some young hoodlum sitting next to my husband for telling my grandchild that."

"Who's the young hoodlum?" Hannah asked.

"Not me." Jess muttered.

"Could we all stop acting like children for five seconds? I want to see what happens with the guy with the gun." Rory exclaimed. Then, suddenly, Hannah started crying loudly. "What's wrong, hun?"

"She hates the word gun." Lorelai whispered 'gun', so she wouldn't have to hear it. But, Hannah started crying harder. Rory hesitated for a second, then went over to her daughter and picked her up and walked over to the couch.

"Hey… Don't cry, baby." Rory smiled and snuggled her up against her. She placed little kisses on her forehead every two seconds. Soon, Jess joined them on the couch also. He rubbed the small on her back and kissed her shoulder blade also. Nick soon felt left out and joined them. And plopped himself on Jess' lap. They were all just snuggled together. Like a real family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, I can't belive that was so hard." Rory sighed. They had just finished sleeping the kids. And they just didn't want to go to sleep. They wanted to stay up and bug the hell out of them. "With Nick, it's always hard. But, I mean, after they have each other, it's like they want to team up and ruin the night for us." Jess nodded.

"So, what now?" He asked. Pretty much knowing the answer.

"Bed. And don't you dare smirk. I am not in the mood to deal with a smirking Jess." Rory huffed.

"Then what kind of Jess are you in the mood to deal with?" Jess laughed.

"You are not funny."

"I'm kind of funny."

"Absolutley not." Rory smiled. "So… we should get to bed."

"Are you sleepy?"

"That makes no difference at all."

"It must make some difference if you have to actually sleep while your laying in the bed. Unless you would want to do something else." Jess suggested. Rory sighed, but then nodded. "The kids are asleep. And Lorelai and Luke are asleep. So, we can do whatever we want."

"Okay, we will." Rory smirked. "I have to get changed, I'm not descent to go out."

"Okay." Jess followed her in the room. And she looked surprised at him.

"You're not going to watch me dress." Rory stated.

"I'm not staying out there all alone." Jess smirked.

"And suddenly your afraid of the dark?" Rory asked, and he just sat there on the bed.

"Besides, it's not like I haven't ever seen you naked. We _did _sleep together after all." Jess stated, she just nodded and he smirked. Rory slowly undid her top but then sighed.

"God, I feel like I'm giving you a strip show."

"Okay, then if your giving me a strip show you gotta dance around a little. Oh, and make sure you lock the door." Jess smirked. Rory gave him a death glare then continued. She slid off her top showing her white lace bra underneath. Jess watched intently.

"Don't do that." Rory exclaimed.

"Don't do what?"

"Never mind." Rory mumbled. "Besides, it's not like I'm giving you a peep show. I am going to keep my bra and underwear on, so don't get too excited."

"Hey, I haven't even seen this underwear yet." Jess shrugged. Rory just rolled her eyes. She bent down to take off her shoes, and threw them by the door. Then, she unbottoned her skirt, and let it fall on the ground. This made Jess smirk. But Rory chose to ignore it. "It has little hearts on it." He laughed.

"Why are you looking at my underwear?"

"Because they are amusing." Jess laughed.

"Umm, do you want me to torture you?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"And how would you do that?"

"By sleeping in the bed exactly like this, and not letting you even get close to me." Rory smirked. Jess looked at her with shock. "Exactly. Don't mess with a Gilmore."

**What did you think?**


	4. The Bridge

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gilmore Girls. Let's leave it at that.**

**A/N: Yay! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Let's keep it that way, I want lots of reviews from everyone who is reading this story! I want to know what you think, and if you like it. Here's another chapter of 'Please Dont Cry' Hope you like it, and dont forget to review!**

* * *

"God, I feel seventeen again." Rory smiled as they made their way across the bridge. "Sneaking out of the house to come to the bridge and meet you. Except this time we have kids and we are completely lost in how to handle that. Oh, yeah, and we're only 24." Jess nodded and they were soon sitting beside each other in front of the sparkling water that lay beneath them in the night. "What are we going to do?" Rory started crying. 

"Hey, hey, where did all the water works come from?" Jess asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just……… everything is so screwed up right now. And sometimes I can't even think, I just have to cry. And believe me it may sound stupid, 'cause maybe it is stupid. But, I don't know. Crying is an outlet for everything that is wrong in my life, or everything that is supposed to be right." Rory sighed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"I have never met anyone like you, Rory Gilmore." Jess smiled. "And we may be screwed right now. But I have a feeling that you may be okay."

"Will _you _be okay?"

"I don't think so." Jess laughed. "But don't worry about it. I will always be here. Screwed. And available to help you. Even though I can't help myself." Rory thought about this for a few seconds then just looked at Jess.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Always." He whispered.

"Actually two secrets." Rory corrected herself.

"Go ahead."

"I love you." Rory smiled. "But don't tell anyone." She whispered. "That may sound so horrible for you because I don't think that your able to love me back. But, that's okay. 'Cause even though I may move on and not be with you. I'll pine for you. Always. Because there will always be this little story playing in my head that has me and you together. In a little picture frame on top of a mantle." She laughed. "And this love that I have for you is eternal. Even though it may not be love love, it could just as easily be friend love, or lust love. All I know is that I love you, and always will. And for some reason that doesn't scare me at all."

"How can you deal with loving me when you know that we could never be together?"

"Because we _can _be together. But we're incompatible. And all the forces of the universe are against us." Rory smiled. "We're like two puzzle pieces that at first they seem to fit, and you feel with all your heart that they should fit, but at the end _boom _they don't fit. And you feel so disappointed because they could fit and you could make them fit if you tried hard enough. But, you can't. Just because you won't." Rory stopped for a second and smiled at Jess. He started to say something but she silenced him. "And please… don't say that you love me also."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because I already know it." Jess smiled at this, and laid down on the bridge. He was cold. The bridge was cold. But, he didn't want to leave. He never wanted to leave. Rory sighed and quickly joined him.

"Hey, you only told me one secret." Jess reminded her.

"I know. I was kind of avoiding telling you the other." Rory confessed.

"You don't have to tell me. Really."

"No. I want to tell you. I have to tell someone." Rory sighed. "Umm... The exact time when my water broke was when me and Paris were playing scrabble. Not exactly a memorable moment. But, she took me to the hospital and she was the only one there. My grandparents had kicked me out when they found out that you were the father. Oh, and they gave me a five minute lecture about the proper boys that I was supposed to be hanging out with." Jess smiled. "Anyways, I was there... alone. And I definitely didn't want Paris being in the room when I was having Nick. So, she waited outside. And the whole time that I sat there, in birth, with the biggest pain in my life. All I could think about was you, and how you weren't there holding my hand. It was as almost as I didn't even feel anything. Because I was already feeling so much pain that you weren't there."

"Rory, I could have..." Jess started but Rory silenced him.

"Please don't say anything. I need to finish my story."She smiled. "Okay, so, after Nick was born... the nurse asked me if I would like to hold my new baby son. And I remembered looking in his eyes and seeing you. Exactly you. Oh my god, I had never felt so much heart ache in such a long time. It was like something had exploded right in front of me. So, she asked me again. And I said no. And suddenly became frantic. I couldn't help but close my eyes to keep myself from seeing my baby and partly to keep me from crying."

Rory could see how Jess was hurting too, while she was telling her this. But, she thought it was only fair to finish.

"I refused to hold my son when I left the hospital and arrived at the apartment. I wouldn't look at him... not even a glance." She could feel the tears streaming down her face. "I just wanted to d-d-die right then and there. I couldn't get out of bed for weeks. And Lane and Paris would stay with me and take care of the baby. They would always suggest to call Lorelai or even call you. Because I was bad, I was really really bad." Rory sobbed. "I had never actually been mentally ill in my life before. But I was." Jess rolled over on his side, and looked in Rory's eyes. He sat up and made her sit up while she was shaking and sobbing. He sat her on his lap and put her head on his chest. Jess put his hands around her and held her tightly.

"Rory, stop, I don't want you to tell me any more. I know it hurts for you. And I don't want to hear it." Jess whispered into her hair.

"N-n-n-o. I have to finish." Rory sniffled. "And every time they would say your name, I would mentally break down all over again and run out of the room. Because I didn't want anything that would remind me of you. I made them go when they started to bring up your name regularly. And they wanted me to have a therapist come to my apartment. But, I yelled and I screamed and I made them get out." She could feel Jess' muscles hardening. And his grip on her getting stronger. "That night the baby started crying, so I finally for the first time went in his room. I was forced to hold him and bring him to the rocking chair so he would stop crying."

Jess sighed, maybe preparing for the worst, or just hoping for it to finish.

"And I would close my eyes and rock him. Because I couldn't seem to look at his face. But just then, I just slowly opened my eyes. And I saw an angelic face looking back at me. And I thought about what I had been doing those days. And I thought about you and your mom." Rory sobbed. "How I was starting to be like Liz. This kid had done nothing wrong, and I was treating him like crap. Then, I apologized to him. Soundly, and softly. And I thought that maybe a reminder of you wouldn't be that bad. Oh, but it was. And as Nick grew up, he started looking more and more like you. But every day I would act like nothing ever happened, and like I was all better. Paris and Lane helped me through the day, they never talked about what had happened. And to this day every single night I take out your pictures and compare them to a sleeping Nick and just cry." Rory shrugged. "I can't believe I did all that. But, like I told you, I'm not perfect. And every time I talk to you or see you again. And you make it impossible for me to say anything. Because you start making these awful propositions, for me to run away with you, or to go back to you. But, after all that all I can do is hate you. And that night, that you came to my dorm, every time I said no it was like having my world implode over and over again. I felt like fire works were going on in my heart. But for my sake, I couldn't take a chance on you so you could just leave."

Rory looked up at Jess and he had his eyes closed. She was sure that he wasn't sleeping. Because he wasn't. But, she knew that if he opened his eyes he would cry.

"And every time I would see you it hurt me so bad, because of the fact that I wouldn't see you again. Or even the possibility that this would happen. So, all I could do is shut down and not be with you at all." Rory finished, she was still crying but she didn't really care. "You must think I'm some kind of crazy person." She slowly released herself from his grip.

"Rory." He only said her name.

"I probably am. You probably don't ever want to speak to me again."

"Rory, I think you are not crazy." Jess sighed. "Just wounded and hurt. And I did all that."

"No, Jess, don't you get it? I did all that. I didn't tell you that I was pregnant or anything of the sort. I made myself shut down and hate Nick." Rory stated. "You know, mom is the same way." Jess looked at her weirdly. "The first time Luke broke up with her she left him a message to come to her house and sit by her while she cried. And he came and broke the door, then fixed the door. But, when he came in, mom wasn't in there because she had gone to Luke's to get the answering machine tape so he wouldn't hear the message."

"Sounds typical Lorelai and Luke." Jess sighed. "But, Rory, if you want, I could never go. I could stay with you and help you with Nick. We could be together. You don't have to cry every night."

"No, Jess, no!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell or scream or anything. Jess, I didn't tell you this story just to get your sympathy or to get you to move in with me or so we could be together. I told you this story so you know where I'm coming from when I tell you that I can't be with you."

"I'm sorry." Jess whispered. "All that you had to go through was horrible. Actually, everything your going through is horrible. But, I'm not sorry for that. Because you don't want my sympathy. I'm sorry for leaving the first time. Because I know that this is all based on that. I truly did love you, Rory."

"I know." Rory sobbed. She moved back on his lap. And he welcomed her with open arms. Once her head was on his chest, he laid down with her on top of her. Rory just cried on to his shirt, and he tried to comfort her as well as he knew how to. "Thank you." She whispered in between sobs.

"Why?"

"For staying in mom and Luke's life while I was away. You were their perfect little Rory for a little while." She finished. And then soundly fell asleep. Jess didn't even think about moving. He slept also. And she would secretly wake up sometimes and look up and Jess, and smile. Because she had no tears left.

**Dramatic, huh? Push the button!**


	5. Rory Face

**Disclaimer: Dont own them.**

**A/N: Okay, many of you were like, "Oh, no, does that mean their not going to be together?", or "Oh no, they have to be together!" This is a Literati people. Think. Trust me, it may take a while... but I'll get where you guys want me to get. Okay, now that I got that out... I am SO glad for the great reviews that you all gave me on the last chapter. You are all amazing! Seriously, this story would not be what it is without my faboulus reviewers. So, keep on reviewing, please dont stop. Tell me what you think, or even yell at me if you dont like it. lol. Okay, well, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The sun raised slowly above their beloved bridge. Rory felt the sun shine on her face, and was forced to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she found herself covered with Jess' jacket. She was still on top of him, her head resting on his chest. And he was sound asleep. She smiled and then kissed his chest, that was covered with his black Metallica T- shirt. He opened his eyes when she did this and smiled down at her.

"I wish I could wake up every morning like this." He said with a hoarse voice, since he had just woken up.

"You mean, on a cold bridge with you freezing to death while the damn sun shines on your face, oh yeah, good thing that we don't move a lot in our sleep because we would have ended up in the lake sleeping with the fishes." Rory smiled.

"You know what I meant." Jess rolled his eyes. "You kissing my chest to wake me up and..."

"Who said I kissed your chest to wake you up? I might have kissed your chest just because I wanted to." Rory interrupted him.

"Alright then you kissing my chest period." Jess smiled. Rory smiled then laid her head on his chest again, then after about a few minutes she sat up and kissed him square in the mouth. "Don't toy with me, Gilmore."

"Sorry." Rory put her finger across her lips. "I'm really sorry. I just... I can usually stop myself from kissing you... I'm sorry." She shifted uncomfortably and just looked down at the lake.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." Jess sighed and moved over next to her. Rory shook her head. "Rory, you wanted to kiss me, and I was here looking kissable. You don't have to apologize. I don't have a girlfriend, and you don't have a boyfriend. So, no harm done." Rory still shook her head. "What are you shaking your head at?"

"No, Jess, no. I can't just kiss you whenever I want. It's wrong. And I'm pulling you along. When we're nothing... not boyfriend and girlfriend. I just can't kiss you like that. In the middle of a conversation, just because I want to." Rory stated.

"You can." Jess insisted. "I don't care. You can kiss me whenever you want and it doesn't have to mean anything. Rory, your going through a hard time right now, and you need an outlet. I'm not sure that crying is doing anything for you. So, please."

"No, Jess. You deserve better than this. Than me." Rory sighed. "I'm completely an emotional mess and I can't deal with anyone but me and Nick. You already added Hannah, so you can't add yourself."

"What kind of rule is that?"

"Jess, just please. This is what's going to help me." Rory insisted. "You need to stop me from kissing you or anything else."

"I don't think I'm that strong, Rory." Jess sighed.

"Yes, you are. Please, Jess. Everything is forgiven after this." Jess hesitated for a second then sighed.

"Okay." He moved a little closer to Rory.

"Don't give me temptation, Jess."

"I'm not giving you anything. I'll stop you. I promised and I never go down on my word." Jess stated. They sat in silence for a minute until Rory looked up at him and laughed.

"What are we still doing here?" Rory asked still laughing.

"We're stopping you from kissing me." Jess smiled.

"Right." Rory smiled back. They looked into each other's eyes and saw a nice sparkle of laughter and happiness. They saw it each time they were together. "Let's go home." She stood up and offered her hand. He took it and they walked hand in hand. "Are we allowed to be walking with our hands joined?"

"Why not? Our mouths are not touching." Jess smirked. "We're friends and this is what friends do." Rory smiled and nodded. After a little while she put her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her and hugged her into his side.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They finally made it to the house, and as soon as they did, the two kids ran out to greet them.

"Mommy, daddy!" Hannah yelled as she ran towards them. She reached her mom and dad and hugged their legs. Which made them stay hugged together. Soon, Nick joined her but held out her hands so Jess would pick him up. He did, and then let go of Rory.

"Hey, buddy." Jess smiled. "What's up?"

"Why were you and Rory so close?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I told you to please call me mom." Rory sighed.

"Were you guys kissing?" Nick asked with a disgusted look on his face. Rory and Jess looked at each other then hesitated, until Hannah spoke.

"Are you guys going to get married?" Hannah opened her eyes really wide. They both started to say something but Hannah interrupted them. "Oh my gosh, that would be sooo cool. I can be your flower girl. My friend, Jane, said that she was a flower girl in her aunt's wedding and she got to wear the prettiest dress in the whole wide world. But I bet if I was flower girl in your wedding I would be prettier than her, 'cause daddy says that I'm the prettiest girl in the earth..."

"Umm, sweetie, how about we just go inside for now?" Rory suggested.

"She talks a lot." Nick whispered to Jess.

"Tell me about it." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Hey, no whispering." Rory exclaimed. Jess and Nick nodded and then they all headed into the house. Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the couch discussing if Candace Cameron from Full House was dead or alive.

"No, Luke, she's dead. They said so in this article. She died in a car crash when she was twenty- one. You should know that. My god." Lorelai exclaimed.

"Lorelai, I'm telling you. She just did an interview for ABC Family. She's alive." Luke insisted.

"Then it was an old interview."

"No, it wasn't..."

"Mommy and daddy are getting married!" Hannah announced breaking their conversation.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"Yes, they are." Hannah smiled. "They just told us." Rory and Jess shook their heads behind Hannah so they would see that it wasn't true. Lorelai and Luke sighed in relief but then turned their attention back to Hannah.

"Oh, well, I think that I should talk to the happily engaged couple in the kitchen." Lorelai smiled.

"Don't be too hard on them. They just want you to be happy for them." Hannah whispered.

"Right..." Lorelai smiled nervously. She took them each by the arms and led them to the kitchen. "What the hell is going on? Hannah thinks your getting married. And I'm pretty sure that she already told Nick about it. Oh, and Luke has to deal with them out there and their questions. And Luke gets nervous when he is being asked all these questions by his grandchildren. So, talk, explain."

"Well, you know kids these days, they make up so much stuff that you don't even now what their talking about half of the time." Rory replied.

"Nope. Try again."

"What do you mean 'try again' we're not shopping for shoes here. I just told you and explained." Rory sighed.

"Look, I know Hannah is pretty smart. But she did not get to marriage by herself. She could have gotten to you two together by herself. But, not marriage." Lorelai stated. "So, please, tell me. I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"You'll say something, mother."

"I won't. You have my word." Lorelai said. Rory stayed silent. "Ugh, come on, Rory. I hate being the one to be out of your little click." She still remained silent. "Alright, then, Jess, tell me what the madness is all about." First he looked at Rory, then at Lorelai.

"Alright." Jess rolled his eyes. "When we arrived to the house, we were kind of holding hands, and I had my arm around her and she was snuggled against me. So, Nick started talking about kissing. Then, Hannah started talking about marriage." Lorelai smiled.

"_Are _you thinking about marriage?"

"What? No! Me and Jess aren't even together." Rory said almost instantly.

"Oh, okay."

"What?" Rory asked.

"What domean by what?"

"You want to say something." Rory stated. "So, say it. Because me and Jess need some opinion on this. We have no idea what we're doing. And you're a mom, and I don't know. Just please. Say something."

"Wrong. All wrong." Lorelai blurted out. Rory and Jess looked surprised. "You are handling this all wrong. I'm sorry to be so honest, but I am going to be. These are my grandchildren and I can't have them like this."

"Like what?" Jess asked. She didn't respond. "Like what, Lorelai?"

"You are confusing them. A lot." Lorelai sighed. "First they have both of their parents. Which they haven't had until now, yesterday. How do you think they feel about that? You haven't considered their feelings on any of the decisions you are making. I'm sorry but it's the truth. First, there is no sign of you guys being together..."

"Because we aren't together!" Rory exclaimed.

"Alright. Then, why were you guys coming back to the house all lovy dovy and together? In my opinion, very together." Lorelai asked.

"Because..." They both started.

"Okay, pretend you're a little kid with these big hopes and dreams. And then, your mom comes back into the picture. And you're like, "Wow, this is incredible. All my dreams are coming true. I'm having a mommy and a daddy." And you see how those are together, 'Mommy and Daddy?' That is how every kid in the world is thinking." Lorelai sighed. "And then, they see no sign of them being together. They shrug and say, 'Oh well.' But, then you see them all snuggled up and together..."

"Oh my god." Rory whispered.

"Yeah." Lorelai sighed. "They are so confused, hun. They don't know what to think or what to believe. Their little kids. They don't know all the problems of the world, and they don't want to know them. But, you two, go around like everything you do doesn't effect your kids. Well, it does. If you screw up, they are disappointed. You have to think about them. And ask yourself the same damn question that me and Luke have been asking ourselves. Are the two of you together?"

"I'm a horrible mom." Rory started, and sat down on the chair.

"No, honey, that wasn't the question." Lorelai tried to stop her from crying. "Please, don't cry... umm... think happy thoughts. Chocolate, unicorns, bunnies, Jess naked." Jess looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?" He just shook her head.

"I am... I'm a horrible mom. And everyone knows it." Rory cried.

"No, everyone doesn't know it." Lorelai tried.

"Yes, they do. You know it, Luke knows it." Rory sniffled.

"That's not everyone." Lorelai stated. Rory started to cry hardly. "Jess, do something. Don't just stand there like an idiot."

"And what do you suggest I do?" Jess asked, in a hushed tone.

"Comfort her." She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Umm, okay." Jess sat down next to her and rubbed her back. Lorelai looked at him and sighed. She motioned for him to say something. "Rory, you are not a bad mom."

"Now that was just poetic." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Jess rolled his eyes. "Umm, Rory, would you like to go into the bed room and lie down for a little while?" He asked. Rory lifted her head and nodded. Jess didn't see too many tears on her face, so this emotional break down couldn't be that bad. Jess stood up and waited until she went into the bedroom. "I'll be there in a minute." He exclaimed. She nodded and crawled into bed, while Jess went back outside with Lorelai.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled. "I bet she'll feel better after a nap. You suck at comforting, by the way."

"Nice to know." Jess nodded.

"Okay, well, go back in there before she starts crying because of the color of her sheets." Lorelai laughed. Jess rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

"Back." He cooed. Rory smiled when she saw him but still snuggled under the covers.

"I need to get in my pajamas." Rory sighed. "But I don't wanna get up."

"I will get them." Jess stated. Rory smiled then nodded. He got up and went to her cabinet. "Don't you think you should take a shower before you go to sleep? I mean, sure, it's only morning, but you might feel better. And cleaner."

"I should." Rory sighed. "But don't leave. Wait for me, please. You're the only thing that keeps me sane. And in my case that's literally." Jess smiled, then went to the bookshelf, and heard the shower turn on. He looked around, then found Howl on her desk. He smiled and picked it up.

Rory put on her towel, then walked out of the bathroom. After she had taken a bath. She found him sitting on the bed, with Howl in his hands. He looked up at her when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Get changed immediately." Jess exclaimed.

"Relax." Rory laughed. "Why are do you get so nervous when I'm naked?"

"Because. If I wanted to, I could take that towel off of you in one second flat. Trust me." Jess sighed. "Besides, one of us has to stay sane. And I'm definitely not sane when you only have a teeny tiny towel on you." He smirked, but put his hands over his eyes. "There. Get changed." Rory just rolled her eyes. But, she just looked for her clothes. She got tired of holding up her towel, so she just let it drop. "Oh, god."

"What is wrong with you?" Rory mumbled.

"Nothing." Jess sighed. "I know that your naked."

"And that's making you uncomfortable?"

"Yes." He paused. "No." Rory looked at him, amused at this. "I can't open my eyes, but I want to. And I know that your just standing there. Naked. Right in front of me."

"My god, Jess. Just open your eyes." Rory rolled her eyes. "I really don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rory stated. Jess took off his hand slowly, and smirked. "Don't do that."

"What?" He asked, with his eyes glued on her.

"Ask me if you can look and then when you look you smirk. You can't do that." Rory stated.

"There are rules of looking at you naked?"

"Yup." Rory smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rory woke up after her nap. She felt more rested and emotionally stable. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She exclaimed. Her mom entered the room with a smile on her face. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, sweetheart." Lorelai smiled and sat on her bed with a small jump. "The nap helped, huh?"

"Yeah." Rory smiled. "Thank you for dealing with me. I'm a huge emotional mess right now..." Lorelai nodded, and smiled at her daughter.

"Jess went out with the kids. They were getting anxious and annoying." Lorelai smiled. Rory nodded and looked down at her lap. "What's wrong, hun?"

"I can't cry." Rory stated.

"That's your problem?"

"No. It's just that I've cried so much these past months. And Jess hates it when I cry. And I don't want to cry." Rory bit her lip.

"Rory, I hate this." Lorelai sighed. "We used to be so close and now that your back it isn't going back to the way things were before. Now I feel responsible to be all motherlike because of this new thing that you're going through."

"But you don't have to be." Rory sighed. "Me and Jess talked about it last night."

"Ah, yes, the mystery night."

"Mom, I can't tell you anything about that right now. But, can you help me make a decision on the whole Jess thing?" Rory asked.

"Of course." Lorelai smiled. "Alright, meet me out in the living room. I have a pint of Mocha Chocolate ice cream calling our names." She patted her lap, then walked out the door. Rory sighed.

* * *

"_Who's the father?" Emily demanded._

"_You met him when we were together." Rory said quietly. "Jess Mariano."_

"_The boy who had the black eye?" Emily asked and she just nodded. "And the boy who ruined the car that your boyfriend gave you?"_

"_Yes, grandma."_

"_That is completely unacceptable." Emily huffed. "First, you let that boy into our home. And then you sneak into the pool house and loose your virginity." Rory looked at her with shock._

"_I did not loose my virginity to Jess." Rory exclaimed. "I lost my virginity when I was 19!"_

"_You can not be serious." Emily muttered. "You get pregnant now when everything is perfect?"_

"_Everything has hardly been perfect, Grandma! I'm not at Yale. I'm completely on bad terms with my mom. And I'm living in the bedroom next to you because you think that I might have sex. My god, everything is not the way supposed to be. I'm in the DAR. And now I'm pregnant. Now that just tops everything off!"_

"_Go to your room right now, young lady!" Emily exclaimed. "Calm down."_

"_I'm not your daughter, Emily." It had been the first time she had called her by her first name. "And Jess is the father. And no matter how scummy you think he is, I'm going to have this baby with him!"_

"_Is he going to support this baby? Are the two of you going to move in together? Does he even know?"_

"_No, he does not know." Rory stated._

"_That is really wonderful, Rory." Emily rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's better if you don't tell him. He will just run away again, like he always does. He will leave you heartbroken. Again. This baby isn't going to be happy with him. He is not going to be happy about this. You shouldn't tell him." Emily sighed. "That way you could stay with us, and finish that awful community service."_

"_No!"_

"_What?"_

"_No! I am not going live under this awful roof." Rory replied._

"_Where would you rather be? With the father of your baby? I don't think that's going to happen."_

"_Stop insulting Jess."_

"_Why are you defending him?"_

"_Because..."_

"_If you are going to insist on having this baby, and defending him. With no reason at all. Then, I don't want you living here. So, don't even try to persuade me."_

"_I wouldn't dream of it." She replied with venom in her eyes._

* * *

"You listened to my mother?" Lorelai asked in disbelief. Rory sadly nodded. "Nobody listens to my mother. Not even my father listens to my mother. That's how bad listening to my mother is."

"Well, I did." Rory sighed. "I couldn't trust myself making this decision. And... I don't know. My head is screwed up."

"You're blaming this on your head?"Lorelai asked. "What did you're head ever do to you?" Rory rolled her eyes. "Look, Rory, for me, the real problem here is that you don't trust Jess with your heart. I mean, I don't blame you. I wouldn't trust Jess with my heart even if he gave me a million dollars..."

"Mom." She warned.

"Hold on. I'm getting to the point." Lorelai stopped her. "But, Have you seen Jess now? He is different than how he was when you guys were in high school. Look at him, he has a kid, and he is very responsible. We have stayed in touch with Jess since you were at Mom and Dad's. Hannah is a great kid, Jess raised her wonderfully. She is so smart, and pretty. Jess wants you back, and I can't blame him, your quite a catch." She smiled. "And I think that if you guys got back together, you would be the threat to the relationship."

"What?" She asked.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm taking Jess' side, and not my own daughter's. But, I'm trying to help you guys out." She sighed. "Rory. You are definitely not ready to be in a relationship. To be honest with you, you're a mess. You are still trying to get your life back to normal. And... Jess already has a life. He is super together. I think that it would be best to wait until both of you are ready."

Rory nodded. "I have been trying to convince him of that. But, he won't listen. He for some reason has to have me. And I am no good for him. Not now. And I don't know if I will ever be." Lorelai smiled, she was happy that her daughter was figuring this out. "I love him. And I told him that..."

"Wait. You told him that you loved him?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, no, Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed. "You have already done harm. Did you give him the Rory face? I bet you gave him the Rory face."

"What 'Rory face'?"

"The 'Hey, I'm Rory, don't you want to pet me?' face." Lorelai replied.

"I do not have that face." She protested.

"Yes, you do." Lorelai stated. "And you gave it to Jess when you told him that you loved him. Nobody can resist that face. You gave it to me when you wanted to get that stupid atlas when you were like 5!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that atlas." Rory smiled. "But, I did not give you any sort of face to get it."

"You gave him the face." Lorelai sighed, shaking her head.


	6. Taxes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Leave me alone.**

* * *

Jess walked hand in hand with his kids, down the streets of Stars Hollow. They were eating ice cream and they had it all over them. Jess sighed, then bent down to clean Hannah's ice cream covered face with a napkin. Which, by the way, only made her stickier.

"Ugh, why did you have to go and order chocolate ice cream?" Jess sighed. "Now you're face is completely sticky and chocolate filled." He tried clearing some ice cream off again.

"Dad, it's not working." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Umm, don't you think I see that?" Jess exclaimed, frustrated.

"Then why do you keep on trying to clean the ice cream off?" She asked, smartly. He gave no response. "I thought so." Jess rolled his eyes, then looked at Nick who was laughing, with an equally messy face. "Yeah. Clean him up."

"I will get to everyone." Jess replied.

"No. I don't want to get cleaned up... mom says that you can't do it with a dry napkin, because it doesn't do anything but make the napkin and you're face stickier." Nick said.

"Well, then, you're mother is a very smart lady. How about we head home?" Jess proposed. They both nodded in relief. "That way I won't have to deal with you're sticky faces and your mom can." He smirked.

"Dad!" They both yelled.

"Oops, sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." Jess smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they entered the house, they found Rory and Lorelai sitting on the couch watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. He was surprised because they did not have massive amounts of junk food, all they had was a few M&M'S and that was it. Hannah and Nick immediately ran over to them, and hugged them tightly.

"Hey guys." Lorelai smiled. "Where were you?"

"We went to the movies and we threw pop corn at Kirk. Then, we ate ice cream and dad couldn't wash us, so we had to come back so mom can clean us up." Hannah exclaimed with an excited smile on her face.

"Wow. Very exciting day." Rory laughed. Then, looked at Jess. "What makes you think that I am going to be the one to clean them up?"

"He has no cleaning abilities." Nick stated.

"Yup. I tried, I failed. Now, you get the job, and I go to bed." Jess smirked. Rory rolled her eyes. "Speaking of bed... I think I need to go to sleep. I think I'm sleepy."

"What kind of parent are you?" Lorelai asked.

"The parent that has all the fun, then hands the dirty work down to the mother." Jess smirked.

"Well, I think that I'm going to help Rory with the kids, and you may go party or whatever." Lorelai rolled her eyes. Then, Luke walked through the door and into the already crowded living room. Lorelai walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. She smiled, then pulled away. "Hello."

"Miss me?" Luke asked.

"Nah. I don't think we did." Lorelai smiled. "Besides, you were only gone for like four hours... I don't think we had time to miss you." Jess rolled his eyes. "Wanna help clean the kids up?"

"No thanks." Luke replied quickly. "What is Jess gonna do? Just sit here like a punk and smirk at me?"

"Pretty much." Jess answered.

"Make him clean them up."

"He refused to clean his own kids up." Rory sighed. "See, he is going to win the best daddy of the year award. I mean, he is just the best." Lorelai smiled. "God, I am famished... We have had like nothing to eat just because mom said that she wanted to see what it would be like to watch Willy Wonka without the junk food."

"Yeah. It didn't go so good." Lorelai frowned. "Hey, I have an idea. How about you make Jess get off his lazy ass and help you clean them up, while me and Luke have some dirty alone time." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Okay, mom, that's a tad disturbing..."

"But, a good idea."

"Yes. A good idea. So, come on, I am officially made to make you come to clean Hannah and Nick up. Let's motor." Rory smiled, and pulled on Jess' shirt. "Come on, you guys. Let's go clean you up and get you ready for bed." She gestured for the kids to follow them, which they did, waving goodbye to Luke and Lorelai. They all made their way into Rory and Jess' room. Rory picked up her kids and set them down on the bed.

"Why are you making me do this?" Jess whined.

"Because.. Their you're kids too. And you should know how to clean them up, especially so you don't feel stupid at a later time." Rory rolled her eyes. Hannah and Nick just giggled. "Hey, don't make fun of you're father." She laughed.

"Hey, you are the one that's making fun of _me._" Jess sighed.

"Because you don't know how to clean up your own kids." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, it's true. You don't." Nick agreed, and Hannah nodded.

"Okay, enough with the turning on the father. Now, let's get the cleaning started." Jess grunted. Rory laughed, then walked to the bathroom. "Where is she going?" He whispered to the kids. They just shrugged. Then, Rory returned shortly with two wet wash towels. She handed one to Jess, and kept one for herself. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You clean us, genius." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Yes. You clean their faces, or wherever other places they have that stupid ice cream that you gave them." Rory mumbled. She started wiping off Hannah's face. Jess copied her movements, but with Nick. They soon finished, and the kids quickly put on their pajamas.

"I wanna go with Grandma Lorelai!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too!" Hannah agreed, nodding eagerly.

"Okay, well, go up there and knock. Make sure that their not..." Rory glanced at Jess, who was smirking. "Umm, doing their taxes." He laughed.

"Doing their taxes?" Jess smirked. Rory hit him playfully on the arm. The kids looked at them with questioning looks. "Just, go up there and knock." They nodded, and started to run off but Rory caught them and gave them a hug.

"'Night, love ya." Rory kissed their foreheads and then they were off. She sighed, then laid down on the bed. "Ugh. I am exhausted." Jess laughed then sat next to her. "What are you laughing at? Hmm?"

"Taxes?" He laughed. "Could you be a little more lame?"

"Well, I couldn't think of anything on the spot like that. God, it's not like it's the worst save ever. Trust me, doing their taxes is the best I can come up with... even now." Rory smiled.

"So, you couldn't have said what the diner man and the inn owner were really doing?" He smirked.

"Hey, I don't even wanna think about what they were _really _doing. I might have nightmares."

"What were you and Lorelai talking about?"

"Well, that was random."

"I'm just wondering... what did you guys talk about while I was with Hannah and Nick." Jess asked. "I mean, I've seen you guys talk. It's usually about some dumb whatever stuff. But, I'm just curious. What did you guys talk about?"

"You." She mumbled.

"Me?" Jess looked amused. "What were you two saying about me?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"I can't tell you.."

"And why not?" Jess smirked. "What was so private about this conversation?"

"Nothing. We talked about our relationship... well, we don't exactly have a relationship... but, you know what I mean." Rory sighed. "Umm, like I said to you, we agreed that I wasn't ready for a relationship yet. I mean, I'm not exactly emotionally stable right now.. And I don't want to drag you're heart all around."

"Oh." He whispered.

"Look, Jess, just know... that I _do _care for you. Please know that. And I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true..." Rory bit her lip. "But, I need to take things slow for right now. Maybe eventually we can be together, but for right now... just friends. Okay?"

"Okay." Jess smiled.

"Wait. For now, I want to get something out of the way. Because since last night, I have been wanting to do it." Rory smirked and leaned in. She kissed him tenderly on the lips and smiled against his lips. "Just... Needed to."

"Hold on. I need to do something too." Jess smirked back, and kissed her more passionately. "There. Just needed to." Rory laughed.

"I am not protesting." Rory sighed, happily. "Goodnight."

"'Night."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Cold, cold, cold, cold!" Lorelai exclaimed. Rory, her, and the kids sat at the counter. Waiting for the diner boys to make an appearance. "Ugh, how can it be this cold? I mean, sure, it's January... but... ugh! Coldness is annoying."

"It definitely is." Rory nodded. Then, she eyed her mother. "But, you don't have to be so over dramatic about it." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Hey, mommy, I'm hungry." Nick whined, pulling on his mother's sleeve.

"Well, we're just waiting for the diner boys to come, sweetheart." Lorelai smiled.

"The diner boys?" Both kids asked at the same time. Lorelai laughed.

"It's what we call you're daddy and Uncle Luke... they work at a diner... so, we call them the diner boys..." Lorelai tried to explain, but she got crickets. "Yeah. Bad nickname." Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh, Jess! Come here! You're children are outsmarting me!" Luke ran over to them.

"Jess is working. People are working. I am working. What the hell are you yelling about?" Luke grunted. Hannah giggled. "What is she giggling at?"

"You." Both Rory and Lorelai echoed.

"Okay..." Luke looked at Hannah. "Jess can not come to you because he is with some other customers. Actual customers." He narrowed his eyes on Lorelai. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I am an actual customer! I pay for this good service!" Lorelai protested.

"We're married. You have not payed for anything since we started dating. And you know it. So, just order from me, or leave. I have a life." Luke mumbled. The kids laughed, then Rory shot them a look. They held in their laughs as well as possible.

"They want something really healthy." Rory gestured to her kids.

"No!" They protested.

"Alright, well, then get your act together and stop laughing. I am sick of it." Rory mumbled. They nodded. "Get them two hot chocolates, and some grilled cheese sandwiches." They looked happy and he nodded.

"What about you?"

"I would like... coffee, lots and lots of coffee, and my usual, I guess." Rory shrugged.

"Alright. Usual hasn't changed?"

"If it did it wouldn't be my usual."

"Right." Luke smiled. "Umm, Lorelai, what do _you _want?"

"You, my love." Lorelai stated in a British accent. Luke rolled his eyes. "I want... coffee... and I think that's it." Lorelai added in her normal voice. Luke looked grateful that she didn't continue British thing. Rory smiled, and gestured for him to get the orders. "Yes, stop looking at my beauty, and get to work humble servant!" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Jess will bring you you're food. Because I would like to stay sane." Luke mumbled, then walked off.

"Mommy!" Nick called for Rory's attention. "Kirk just came in!"

"Yeah... so?"

"I wanna bother him and untie his shoelaces!"

"Oh, that's right... Kirk doesn't know how to tie his shoes yet..." Lorelai smiled mischievously. "Go, go, go evil children!" They smiled, then ran off to bother Kirk. "So..." She bit her lip, looking at her daughter.

"So." Rory echoed.

"What did you do last night? I mean, after you sent the kids to our room when we were in the middle of something... What did you do... with Jess?" Lorelai asked quietly. Rory sighed. Wondering if she should tell her or not. It was hard to tell her what happened, after they had that conversation the night before.

"Umm, well, meandJesskissed." She said all at once and really fast. Her mom looked at her with a questioning look.

"Can you repeat that again, speedy Gonzalez?" Lorelai laughed.

"We kissed." She sighed.

"You and Jess?" Lorelai exclaimed. Rory shushed her.

"Hey, not so loud! Everyone's already gossiping about the kids and me and Jess! You need to be quiet... we're in a public place." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I know... but, god! You guys _kissed?_" She asked quietly.

"Yes, mother. We kissed."

"Was it good?" She asked.

"God! Why are you asking me _that_? You have serious problems." Rory huffed, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Jess looked at them, but then shook his head and returned to his work.

"Sorry. I don't know what to ask after you're daughter tells you that she kissed her ex- boyfriend. Who, by the way, is the father of her child, and you are the 'mother' of his child. It's kinda a weird situation here." Lorelai sighed.

"Tell me about it." She mumbled.

"So... don't just leave me on a cliffhanger here... tell me what happened!" Lorelai demanded.

"Right." She laughed. "Umm, I told him that I still cared for him, but I couldn't be in a relationship right now. That maybe some day we would. But, not for right now." Lorelai nodded with a smile and put a hand on her daughter's hand. "I was just trying to do the best thing for our children. You know?"

"Sweetie, I am so proud of you. You were so adult, and I'm sure that you and him are perfect now." Lorelai smiled. Then, took her hand off her's. "Now, where _is _Jess? I am getting hungry!"

"Oh, Jess! Come serve you're family." Rory exclaimed. Jess rolled his eyes, then made his way to them. "Yay. He has arrived. I'm sooo glad." She laughed. He set down the plates, and looked at them.

"Where are Nick and Hannah?" He asked.

"Aww, look, he's concerned." Lorelai mocked. She pinched his cheek, and he pulled away coldly. "Man, I can't even have two seconds of fun with you." He rolled his eyes.

"Ahh!" Kirk yelled, and ran up to them. "Get me away from you're evil children!" He exclaimed, hiding behind the counter. Jess smirked, and Rory hit him on the arm. "What are you just doing standing there? Get me away from them!"

"Kirk. What happened?" Rory asked. Trying not to smile.

"Well, if you must ask... they tied my shoelaces together, then I tripped on them. Not only that, but when I tripped on them I fell on my bottom. That was not pleasant, especially when I find a large pie has been stuck under me so my pants get completely ruined!" He complained. Jess laughed. "Then, they ran away, into the storage room. As if they thought that they could get away with this." He huffed.

"Umm, Kirk, these are just kids... I think that you can wash you're pants and there will be no harm done." Lorelai held in her laughter.

"I will still be scarred for life! Those children are trouble, just like him there!" Kirk pointed to Jess, who was still smirking. "And tell him to stop the smirking! My bottom hurts, and I am covered in cherry pie! This is not funny." Rory hit him again.

"Oww. What is it with you?" Jess mumbled.

"Our children are trouble makers because of you." Rory exclaimed.

"You tell him girlfriend!" Kirk exclaimed. Everyone looked at him with a questioning look. "What? I saw it on TV..." Luke rolled his eyes, who was listening to the conversation. Jess exhaled, Kirk was testing his patience.

"Out, Kirk!" Luke pushed him out of the door. "We do not care if you are hurt, we just want you to get out so we can have some peace please!" He closed the door behind him, and turned back to everyone. "Happy? You're kids are trouble already..." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Hey, this is in no way my fault." Jess defended himself.

"Right." Lorelai snorted. "They have you're genes... I think that's enough."

"It's not like I forced them to do this..." Jess smirked. Rory gasped, and hit him once again. "What? I simply taught them a couple of tiny things that might help them with defense against themselves."

"Jess!" Rory sighed. "My god."

"They are going to become criminals because of you! Don't say I didn't warn you." Lorelai shook her head.

"You didn't warn me." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Lorelai sighed. "Anyways... let's talk about something else!" She said out of the blue. They all looked at her. "What? I get bored easily." Jess rolled his eyes, along with Rory. "Hon, what are you're plans for today?" She turned to Rory.

"Umm, I was thinking of catching up with Lane... Why?" Rory replied.

"I don't know." Lorelai shrugged. "Hey! I know... leave the kids with me today. I could take them to the Dragonfly, and they could watch me work... it will be fabulous!" Rory smiled.

"Sure. But, they have to have their breakfast first." Rory drifted off.

"I will get them." Luke offered. Rory nodded. Then, he was off to get the 'trouble makers.'

"Jess. Wutcha doing today?" Lorelai smiled.

"Nothing." He replied.

"I have a brilliant idea people!" Lorelai announced. Rory gave her a questioning look. "Dave's back... right?" Rory nodded. "Well, Jess relatively likes Dave, and Rory likes Lane. Again, nobody likes anybody in a dirty way... just to clarify that." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Get to the point, mom." Rory pleaded.

"Oh, right. Well, why not take Jess with you to Lane's place. You and Lane can have some girl talk, and Jess can learn how to communicate with humans." Lorelai suggested. "What do ya think? Am I not Einstein?"

"Actually, I think that would be great." Rory looked at Jess. "Are you in?"

"Umm, I guess." Jess shrugged.

"Goody goody!" Lorelai smiled. "Now, I can spoil my grandchildren rotten!" They rolled their eyes, and she just kept smiling. Soon, Luke arrived with two kids under his arms. They were kicking, but he wouldn't let go. "Umm, Luke, you do know that the kids can walk on their own... right?"

"They didn't want to get out of the storage room, and I had to get them out by force." Luke grunted, dropping the kids.

"My hero!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"We wanted to stay in the place where there was lots of food!" Nick whined. "And Uncle Luke wouldn't let us, and he swore in the process."

"Luke!" Lorelai gasped. "I am shocked!"

"They weren't moving." Luke defended himself.

"Ah, my poor babies." Rory mocked. She helped each of them get up next to them. "Food time. Let's all eat. And come on, daddy, you gotta eat with you're children." She gestured for Jess to sit next to her. He sighed, then did as he was told.

"Food!" Hannah exclaimed. But, you couldn't understand her because she had her thumb in her mouth. Lorelai looked amused.

"Hannah, honey, why is you're thumb in you're mouth?" Rory asked.

"She sucks her thumb." Jess replied.

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed. "Hannah, do you want you're teeth to be all bad because you suck you're thumb?" Hannah nodded stubbornly. "Oh, great, I can't even talk a child to stop sucking her thumb... my powers are useless!"

"And you support this?" Rory turned to Jess.

"She started sucking her thumb when she was two. It stopped her from crying, and I didn't feel like dealing with her. So, I let her. Come on, you gotta leave a kid be." Jess rolled his eyes.

"She is going to have bad teeth!" Rory exclaimed.

"So..." Jess smirked. Lorelai laughed, and Rory gave him a mad glance. "Sorry. Man." He turned to Hannah. "Sucking you're thumb is bad."

"Nice." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Like you know anything about kids." Jess rolled his eyes.

"I know that if they start sucking their thumbs you gotta stop them."

"Whatever."

"Oooh, Jess got played!" Lorelai exclaimed. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Can we please get back to the subject at hand?"

"Oh right." Lorelai thought for a second. "Hannah. Think about this... if you suck you're thumb during breakfast then you can't eat your food because your thumb is in the way. You don't want that. Do you?"

Hannah smirked, then dipped her thumb in the hot chocolate then put it back in her mouth.

"Smart kid, smart kid. I respect that." Lorelai nodded.

**Review!**


	7. Love is not Hate

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. But, I'm sure there's a lot of silent readers out there, so can you please do me a little favor and review to atleast tell me you're reading? Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Jess and Rory made their way to the front of Lane and Dave's apartment. Rory was glad that Lane finally got what she wanted. Dave had come back just a year ago, and they were going so well together. She was happy because her best friend was happy, also they saw each other way more because Lane didn't have to be all depressed anymore.

Jess had seen Lane and Dave also, Rory didn't know this, but he had. He always had liked Dave, so they started hanging out. Lane grew on him, and they eventually could get together with no blood shed. They also sometimes babysat for him when he needed to relax.

He knocked on the door for the fifth time, but they weren't answering.

"Ring the doorbell." Rory pleaded.

"They don't like it when you ring the doorbell... something about it wasting electricity. They had a whole discussion about it last time I was over." Jess sighed, taking her hand off the doorbell.

"What?"

"You don't want me to repeat all that again, do you?"

"Wait, you came over here?"

"Yes." Jess nodded. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Sorry, it's just... you never seemed to like Lane much..." Rory drifted off, biting her lip. "It just, took me by surprise. But, I'm glad. I wanted you guys to get along since day one. She _is _my best friend and you are...umm...used to be...umm..."

"You can stop your babbling. I get it." Jess smirked.

"Let's just go in then. I'm sure Lane won't mind."

Jess nodded, and opened the door. He followed her into the living room where they found the couple "coupling" in the middle of the living room. Rory put her hand over her mouth in shock, and Jess smirked. Rory hesitated, then turned to leave the room, Jess followed her outside and closed the door softly.

"Oh my god." Rory blushed.

"Man, why are _you _blushing? It was them who were mating in the middle of the living room." Jess laughed. They started to make their way down the sidewalk aimlessly.

"They were not mating, Jess. Lane can't... uhm... until she gets married." Rory said awkwardly.

"And why is that?"

"Because she said that Mama Kim is in her head when she told her that you can't have sex before marriage." Rory laughed. Jess rolled his eyes, and sighed. "What? Not everyone can be a slut like me..."

"Slut? You? Right."

"What?" Rory smirked. "I had sex with two guys in the same year. That's a little bit slutty."

"It is not, Rory."

"Whatever." Rory smiled.

"Jess!" Ms. Patty called after them. "Jess!" She said without breath. It seemed that she had been after them for a while. They both turned around, Rory gave her a friendly smile. "Hello, Rory. Jess, I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Well, you found me. What can I do for you, Patty?"

"Actually, I have a phone number for you–," Patty smiled wickedly.

Rory gave Jess a questioning glance. "Umm, what is she talking about?" She whispered to him.

"I am not going on a blind date." Jess said firmly.

"You know, you deserve a nice girl, you can't hope that they find _you." _Ms. Patty gave her a stern look.

'_Yeah, he does! He deserves to be with me. Not with whomever he is going to go on a date with. God, why am I being so jealous? I should just let him be and be happy. That's what I want... right?' _Rory thought to herself.

Jess caught her alarmed expression and smirked.

"Sure." Jess stated.

"What?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Who is the nice girl that you want me to go on a date with?"

"Oh, great! She is one of my friends' daughters. She is just adorable, her name is Lea. You will just love her!"

_Love. The word hung in the air dryly. They had love, but supposedly not anymore. Nope, it was gone... at least they wanted it to be gone. It had to be gone. Vanished forever,_

"Umm, yeah. I'm sure I will. Give me her phone number and I'll give her a call." Jess nodded. He didn't believe he just did that... but he wanted to. He wanted to cause her pain. Cause her pain like she had to him. He saw the hurt expression on her face as Ms. Patty handed him the little piece of paper. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but if he had to feel this, she did too. "Thanks." He said softly.

"I'll be by the diner later. Tootles!" Ms. Patty smiled, and then she was off.

Rory stood there, looking at him, the pained look still painted on her face. He wouldn't make eye contact and she knew that he was doing this to hurt her. Make her feel pain.

"So... what was that?" Rory asked, not with anger, but with interest.

"I got a date."

"Congratulations."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, are you not happy about this whole date thing?" Jess asked, with anger. "Because, I truly think that this is great. I need to go out, and being with umm, Lea could be great."

He couldn't even think of life with anyone else but Rory. But, if she was going to be difficult, then so was he.

"I am happy for you." Rory's eyes softened a little.

"Don't." Jess sighed.

"What? All I said was that I was happy for you."

"Don't be happy for me." Jess gave her a stern look. She looked confused, but not really. Is that even possible? But, they both learned that everything was possible at this point. "Stop with the fake smiles and everything. Be fucking mad for once in your life. And show it!"

She stood there. That was all she could do. He walked away after that, leaving her in the cold, looking after him. She soon was looking at nothing but the street. She sighed. She _was _angry. Angry at herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was that night. And everyone in the Danes' household knew what _that _night was. The night where Jess would be going to dinner with Lea. Everyone hated her name. Jess was angry because everyone practically yelled at him for having his own life. He needed closure, he thought _Lea _was closure. Who knows? Maybe he will find closure in this girl.

"Give daddy a hug." Jess smiled at his kids. They both ran over and hugged him tightly. Rory just stood there in the doorway, watching them say their goodbyes. Biting her lip, almost to the point where it would start to bleed.

"Daddy, why are you going out with this stupid girl?" Hannah pouted.

"Yeah. Why can't you stay here with us and mommy?" Nick asked.

"Lea is not stupid. And it's only one night. I will be back later and you will see me in the morning. I swear. Pinky promise." Jess smiled as they both did the pinky thing. "I love you both. Goodnight."

"Love you too!" They both echoed.

Jess stood up from his position and went to the door where Rory was. He pulled her into a hug. It wasn't awkward. But, it was filled of hate instead of love, emptiness.

"I love you." Jess stated. She knew he meant it.

"I love you too." Rory nodded. He knew she meant it.

It was already at the point where they would say it to each other every night. They needed to say these things to each other so they wouldn't start to break down and cry in the middle of any conversation. He needed her, and she needed him. It was enough for now.

She smiled fakely at him.

"Don't do that." Jess sighed.

"Sorry." Rory caught herself, and sighed also. "Can't I smile when I feel the need to smile?"

"I like it when you smile and you don't _have _to."

"Okay." One simple word.

"Bye." Jess waved, and walked out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Jess, I had a really nice time tonight." Lea smiled. They were on the Danes' porch. Both saying a nice goodbye. That was the night for you, described in one word. Nice.

"Me too." Jess nodded.

"Alright, well, if ya ever get lonely, call me. Okay?"

Lonely. That described every day of his life. Sure, he had Hannah, Nick, Lorelai, Luke. Rory. Rory. Rory. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't want to cause her pain anymore. He never wanted to. It was just making him feel like a piece of crap.

"Uh-huh," Jess nodded once again. She smiled and pressed her lips on his'. His heart stopped. He didn't want this. Last time somebody's lips had been on his' was Rory's. He didn't want to let go of that. He wanted to feel her lips, and taste her. But, instead of pulling away, he held on tighter, pulling her closer.

"Oh, sorry!" Lorelai exclaimed, as she opened to the door. She didn't know that they were out there and she had stepped in on _this. _It disgusted her. Not because she didn't like Lea. But, because Rory loved him and he did too. But, there he was kissing Lea.

"Don't worry about it." Lea smiled sweetly, but her cheeks red of embarrassment.

This reminded him of Rory. When they first started dating, she had innocence and whenever anything bad or embarrassing happened to them, she would blush. She was this way now... but, her innocence wasn't there anymore. And he was afraid that it was him who had taken it from her. Maybe it had been him.

"Umm, okay." Lorelai bit her lip. She had no clue what to do in this situation.

"Bye Lea. I will call you." Jess pressed his lips against hers' again. Just to spite Lorelai. Lea smiled, then she was out of there. Lorelai shook her head in disbelief. He went past her and into the house. She closed the door, but looked at him closely.

"What were you doing?"

"Kissing Lea."

"You can't kiss Lea, Jess!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Oh, you know why. But, whatever. I am definitely staying out of this mess that you have created for yourself." Lorelai exclaimed. They stood there. "You tell her you love her." She whispered, he could see tears coming down her cheeks.

"I do."

Lorelai looked up. It was the first time he had full on seen Lorelai cry in front of him like that. She nodded simply and shrugged, letting out a bitter laugh.

"Goodnight." She said forcefully and then she ran up the stairs.

He was feeling afraid. Afraid that Lorelai didn't yell at him or make him apologize. Afraid that he wasn't worth it, Lorelai didn't need to waste her time on him.

He sighed. That night had been a long night for him and he couldn't wait to go to sleep. He moved quickly across the house until he opened the door to Rory's old room, where he found Rory sitting on the edge of the bed.

She knew was there and she turned to face him. Her face was stained with tears.

"I heard you and mom screaming. Did you have fun?" She asked softly.

"Yes. She's nice."

"Good." Rory nodded. "Why did my mom yell at you?"

"She caught us kissing."

Ouch. That just hit her in the gut. She tried to think of anything in the world that wouldn't make her cry in this moment. She remembered. He hated it when she cried.

That's when the fake smile turned into crying, and the crying turned into sobbing.

He didn't hold her. He knew she needed to cry. She told him. She told him that she needed to cry for him every night. He let her, taking off his shoes quietly.

"Rory." He spoke her name quietly.

She didn't say anything. She just walked across the room and placed her lips on his'.

"What are you doing?" He pulled away softly.

"It hurt." She whispered, kissing him again.

"Rory. Stop." Jess exclaimed. Rory sighed, still crying, she just sat on the floor. Her head rested on the back of the bed. Jess bit his lip, but carried her over to the bed, he sat down, her on top of his lap. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I hate you. You weren't supposed to be with _her_. It was supposed to be me! Me, Jess!" Rory punched into his chest, but he held her even closer. She broke down into tears again soon. "I hate you."

"Rory..." Jess whispered, kissing her head. "I needed to go out. I need to date someone other than you. It hurts too much. You understand that."

"No, I don't! I really don't." Rory said forcefully, as she got up from his lap. "I really want to, but I can't. You are supposed to be _mine!"_

"There is no written rule about it, Rory. It's you being selfish. About my feelings! Am I supposed to go through life pining for you? Waiting until you are ready? No. I'm not gonna do it."

"Then don't tell me you love every night!" Rory choked. "I hate you. I don't love you...hate turned into love tonight."

"You don't mean that!"

"You don't know what I mean, Jess. Not anymore. Your not with me and I'm not with you! Guess what? This is what it feels like!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Yes, you are! Don't lie. You told me never to lie...so, why can't you keep your own promise? Huh?" Rory sobbed. "I know why...because, everything! Everything is all empty promises with you."

"Rory." Jess stood up.

"Get away from me." Rory exclaimed.

"Rory, stop!"

"I'm not gonna stop! I don't want to stop! I want to yell at you, and I want you to be hurt, I want you to cry like I have to every freaking night!"

"I am already hurt, Rory. You hurt me. At the bridge when you told me your story, it hurt like hell! I wanted to kill myself. You were in pain because of me. So much pain. Don't you get it? God dammit!"

"Don't swear." Rory whispered. "The kids are just upstairs...don't swear."

"Tonight. I had to do tonight. Lea is nice...I had a fine time." Jess sighed. "I am not going to take your happiness into consideration, because every time I do that, you end up with everything you want. I can't have that. I need you to stay away from me, so you can have a normal life. With Nick and with Lorelai and Luke–,"

"I'm not going to be happy until your with me!"

"And that is why I can't take your happiness into consideration."

"A normal life?" Rory snorted. "What about Hannah? Did you just forget about her? I am her mother, what is she going to say when I'm not around, huh?"

"You are not her mother."

At that moment, Jess could see the light had gone out of her eyes. And that was when she got into her bed, turned out the lights and went to sleep.

"Dammit!" He kicked the desk with force.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning had been crickets, nobody said anything to each other. They all heard the fight. The fight. Rory just stayed with the kids, Jess had the day off at the diner, so he didn't have to go. He just shadowed Rory and the kids.

"Hello everybody!" Sookie smiled as she entered the Danes' household. They were all in the living room, Rory was on the floor with the kids and Jess just sat on the couch watching.

"Sookie!" Rory smiled and went to give the woman a hug.

"How are all my little ankle bitters?" Sookie giggled at the kids.

"Oh, great. We're trying to make up some game because apparently they are bored." Rory sighed. The kids simply nodded. "We still have nothing."

"Well, I have a great proposition for you..."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that maybe the kids would like to come over to my house and they could play with Davey and Martha. They would love some company."

"Yea, mommy can we please go?" Hannah pleaded with her puppy eyes.

"We will be good. Promise!" Nick smiled.

"Yeah. It's fine with me as long as it's okay with Jess." She said his name with hatred, and he hated it. She didn't even look at him when she said it.

"Umm, sure. Whatever." Jess nodded.

"Then let's go!" Sookie smiled.

"Yay!" The kids echoed.

They left hand in hand, leaving Rory and Jess in the living room.

"We're leaving soon." Rory bit her lip.

"Where?"

"Back to our apartment."

"Right. Should have seen that one coming." Jess shook his head bitterly. "So, what? We forget everything when you go back to wherever you live? All our problems just go away? What about Hannah–,"

"Oh, you mean _your _daughter?" Rory crossed her arms against her chest.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that last night..."

"Nope, I don't think sorry is going to cover it this time, Jess. Sorry isn't going to take away last night. Oh yeah, I have been meaning to ask you, are you going out with Lea anytime soon? Because I would really like some notice next time."

"Rory, don't do this."

"You did this, Jess." Rory sighed. "I don't want to have to deal with you...and here. I always will. Because this is where all those memories are. And we aren't anything, not anymore."

"Rory, you have to know that I love you."

"Well, let me just tell you something, Jess. People don't hurt the people they love. And now, Jess, I truly hate you." Rory exclaimed, leaving him in the living room, as she ran into her room.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry for the mistakes in the spelling and crap, I didn't have time to run it by my BETA. So, don't lecture me...I know, I suck at anything that has to do with spelling. lol. Anyways, I love this chapter, and I loved writing it because it has so many raw emotions and you know what everyone is feeling at all times. I like that about it. Okay, well, reviews make the world go 'round!**


	8. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"What did you think the first time you saw me?"

"Well, at first I saw you're pictures on the mantle...you looked happy and naive. You thought the world was a good place. I just...wanted to ruin you so bad, it hurt. And I know that sounds horrible, but it really wasn't."

"_I can't believe you!"_

"_Well, Rory, I don't know...Am I supposed to be nice all the time, just because you want me to be? I mean, I am just saying the truth. You can't think of yourself right now...think about Hannah and Nick right now. Because neither of us can afford to be selfish. Okay? So, just forget about everything."_

"_I'm not going to, Jess. Everything that happened to us...it was all something that we can't just forget. I don't understand how you can just erase all of those years in you're head like that!"_

"_I'm not."_

"_Yes. You are! Don't lie to me." She was on the verge of tears now. "I want you to be honest right now."_

_He gave her a heavy sigh. "Maybe...sometimes I think that if we just started over again, we can work it out,."_

"_All of those years, Jess! What the hell?"_

"Well, I guess you completed your goal. I am screwed up, Jess. Now I am. So...get your trophy." Rory bit her lip, almost hiding her head in shame. He shook his head, and lifted her head to look at him.

"I told you, Rory. As the days went on...you grew on me. I had never met anyone like you. You wanted to be perfect because the town wanted you to be perfect...but, you couldn't. Because...because you're mother was crazy, you had grandparents that could put together an army, you're father was a flake, you liked me but you stayed with Dean, and Luke...Luke was really more of a father than Chris will ever be."

"How do you know his name?" She managed to whisper.

"Lorelai mentioned him one day."

"Oh."

"_People!" Lorelai stormed into the room. "We need you two to stop fighting. Luke and I are tired...please. I know it's hard. But, please get to bed. You will feel better after a nice night of sleep." She saw no one had reacted._

"_Mom. We are trying to talk...please leave us alone."_

"_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I know you are upset with Jess, and Jess is upset with you. But, this is ridiculous. Not even my parents and I fight that much. And we fight a lot." Lorelai tried to bring humor into the conversation but failed miserably._

"_Are Hannah and Nick awake?" Rory whispered._

"_We don't need them in this situation, Rory." Jess said harshly._

"_I can ask where my kids are! Okay?" Rory exclaimed, tired of fighting. She looked at Lorelai for an answer, but she just stared at them. "You know what? I was going to leave next week, but...maybe I should go tonight..."_

"_Rory. No." Lorelai tried._

"_Yeah, mom. It's time. I can't bare to stand here and fight with everyone. I don't want to, and I won't. Now, I'm going to get Nick...so we can go back to the apartment. It will be the best for all of us." _

"_Rory, no!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Both of you are just...infuriating. I need both of you to make up, so we can all be happy–,"_

"_It's not that easy, Lorelai." Jess interrupted._

"_You two are going to stay the weekend at Luke's apartment. Alone. I think that it will help you if you talk somewhere other than here."_

"What are you feeling right now?" Jess asked softly.

"I don't think that counts as a question." She flashed him a small smile. Jess gave her a questioning look. "Because...you always now what I'm feeling. I don't need to tell you what I'm thinking or if I'm sad, or happy. Doesn't matter because you can always now, no matter if I'm in the most unreadable mood. You can always see right through me."

"Does that scare you?"

"Hey, only one question at a time."

"You're avoiding the question..." Jess smirked.

"Yup. You know it." Rory smiled. He leaned in and brushed his lips on her's. She smiled against his lips. "Mmm. Thanks." She pulled away. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you just thank me for kissing you?"

"I guess so." Rory giggled. Jess just rolled his eyes and she put her head on his shoulder. "My turn." She said softly. "Do you love me?"

_They both entered Luke's apartment. Rory was shutting him out, and Jess was just minding his own business. He didn't want to get into the fight again, but he didn't want her to leave. Even though he would never admit it._

_The next thing he knew, Rory had asked him to sit on the floor, next to her. He guessed she was lonely, even though he was three feet away from her. But, now, now they were as close as humanly possible._

"_Jess." She tapped on his shoulder, as if he was sleeping and she was trying to wake him up. The reality was he just zoned out for five seconds. "Let's play a game..."_

"Yes." Jess answered. "Of course. Rory, don't ever doubt it for a second."

"Uh, Jess." Rory bit her lip. "I don't hate you."

"I know."

"_What kind of game?"_

"_Questions."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't you mean, 'huh.'" Rory smiled._

"_No, I mean, Huh, what the hell is questions?" Jess smirked._

"_I ask you a question and you have to answer me truthfully, then I ask you a question and you have to answer me with the truth. And trust me, I will know if you are lying, mister. So, don't even try to cheat."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Okay." Jess repeated, nodding._

"How about you ask me one more question and then we go to sleep? 'Cause I'm dead tired." Rory sighed. He just nodded.

"Marry me?"

****

**

* * *

PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: Alright. Well, I have thought about this A LOT. And i have decided that this is the last chapter of Please Don't Cry. I know, I suck. But, I decided that I wanted to leave it there. I had so much fun writing this, I really did. And everyone who reviewed were amazing! I love you all! Everyone. My readers, my friends who helped me when I got stuck, and my lovely and great reviewers! thank you all so much. Really. This was so much fun, and I think that this fic has turned out great and wonderful.**

**I think that I might do a sequel...maybe just a short sequel. A one-shot, or maybe more than one chapter... i'm not sure yet. All I know is that I hope that you guys enjoyed the story and i love you all so much. Thank you (again) Guys, if you want a sequel tell me. Because I'm really not sure yet. But, i might do it if I get enough people that want it.**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
